


don't build hope on something broken

by marriottsmushrooms



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big George memeulous is sick and mr willne big muscles has to come and look after him, M/M, Sickfic, Some fluff to make up for that angsty James/Alex fic I wrote, Vomiting, whoever asked for fluffy will x George have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriottsmushrooms/pseuds/marriottsmushrooms
Summary: It's when George sobs heavily into the toilet, his throat burning, his limbs aching and his eyes streaming with tears that he calls Will. Maybe he's delusional, he thinks, maybe he's just scared that he'll die here, and he won't be able to tell Will how much he means to him.





	don't build hope on something broken

**Author's Note:**

> I promise one day I will write a fic that isn't James/will and doesn't include vomiting 
> 
> Hope you like this little bit of fluff 
> 
> Did it cus I was bored
> 
> I have a four hour plane trip tomorrow expect some writing to come out of that

"You not coming?" Will asks, leant against the wall. George bunches his duvet up in his hands. A shiver runs down his spine and a wave of nausea that starts just below his ribs washes over him.

"Nah, don't feel like it," he murmurs. He tries to hide the dryness of his throat, the constant tickle of a cough that never comes. "Tell them all I'm sick or something."

"And you'll be alright on your own? I can stay you know."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, just look after yourself, yeah?" Will asks, approaching George. His hand cups the side of George's face, and his thumb gently pushes into the dimple that appears when George smiles.

"'Course."

"Text me if you need anything, I'll come back."

George nods.

Will smiles, and backs out the room. He shuts the door quietly, and turns back to the other two.

"George not coming?" Alex asks.

Will shakes his head, stepping forward. He slides his hands into his pockets.

"He's not feeling too great."

James nods, and slides a hand around Alex's waist.

"Looks like it's just us three."

It's when George sobs heavily into the toilet, his throat burning, his limbs aching and his eyes streaming with tears that he calls Will. Maybe he's delusional, he thinks, maybe he's just scared that he'll die here, and he wouldn't be able to tell Will how much he means to him.

George doesn't read into the fact that Will was his first instinct, doesn't read into the fact that he didn't even have to think before his fingers had found the way to Will's contact. No, that's too much to think about right now, not when his head is pounding and he's continuously throwing up.

"Will," he chokes out, as soon as the rings stop. He can make out loud music, and people, lots of people, along with Will speaking loudly into the microphone.

"Wait, I'm just heading outside!" Will shouts, and George winces, lowering his volume. There's some shuffling, and then the sound quiets down and Will talks.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asks softly.

"Can you come back?" George blurts. If he felt like he wasn't about to keel over, he probably would have overthought this phone call multiple times, and then abandoned the idea in favour of letting Will enjoy himself without being interrupted. However, he just wants someone to rub his back and tell him it's alright. He knows he's nowhere near done. "Will," George chokes out. "I need-"  
His speech is interrupted by a wave of nausea, and he gags.

"Oh, George," Will coos quietly, and George hears him start to walk briskly. "I'm on my way, alright? I'm coming."

George sniffles, and lets out a little cry. Will feels his heart ache for the smaller boy.

"It's alright, I'm coming, babe. I'm coming."

George picks up on the pet name, and wallows in it, smiling slightly through tears. Will, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have realised he's said it.

Will doesn't hang up, even when George can't reply to him. He talks him through it, murmuring small reassurances. He listens as George cries, and reminds him that he's almost there. Will just wants to wrap his arms around George and hold him until he feels okay.

He runs up the stairs instead of taking the slow, juddering lift, skipping steps to reach George as soon as he can. He lets himself into the apartment, and murmurs into the phone that he's here, and then he hangs up.

The apartment is dark, with only minimal light coming in from outside, but Will fumbles his way around, heading in the direction of the bathroom. He sees the light spill across the wood floor from the split between the door and the frame, and he hears George whimper slightly. He flicks a light on to illuminate the hallway, and then he gently pushes the door open.

George looks almost completely white, his cheeks drained of all their colour, and replaced with an unsightly green tinge. Will falls to his knees next to George. He pulls George close, having him rest his head against his chest. Will rubs his back carefully, and shushes his cries.

"It hurts, Will," George speaks wetly, and Will gently pulls George away to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He places his hands on the sides of George's face, and kisses the smaller boy's unruly dark curls.

"You're alright. I know it hurts, I know, but I'm gonna take care of you, yeah?"

George shudders and nods.

"Good lad."

Will watches carefully as George leans over the bowl, and empties his stomach repetitively. He feels so sorry for the other boy, who looks so small, hunched in on himself as Will's hands hold him carefully, and comb through his hair, which is damp with sweat.

Eventually, George sniffles and turns to Will, mumbling quietly that he thinks he's done, and Will smiles at him reassuringly.

"Alright, babe. Alright. Lets get you into bed, yeah?"

George nods.

Will helps him up off the cold linoleum, holding him tightly and walking him to his room, which thankfully isn't far from the bathroom.

George climbs in, drawing his duvet up to his chest instantly. He looks at Will though heavy eyelids.

"Let me look after you now, alright?" Will asks, pushing his hand through George's soft hair. George hums quietly.

"Thank you," George mumbles.

"You're welcome, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Keep those prompts coming lads


End file.
